


Empty Heart

by BaoziBang



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziBang/pseuds/BaoziBang
Summary: Langsam schließt sich die Tür, wieder bin ich allein,ich halte es nicht aus, wieder einsam zu sein,das Leben ist eine Qual, niemand weiß wie ich fühl,ich bin nach außen Fröhlich, bin innen aber kühl,Ich höre die Göttin schon flüstern: „Lange dauerts nicht mehr,sie wird’s nicht aushalten, bei allem ist sie leer!“





	Empty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 15, in the worst Phase of my Depression...

EMPTY HEART

Langsam schließt sich die Tür, wieder bin ich allein,  
ich halte es nicht aus, wieder einsam zu sein,  
das Leben ist eine Qual, niemand weiß wie ich fühl,  
ich bin nach außen Fröhlich, bin innen aber kühl,  
Ich höre die Göttin schon flüstern: „Lange dauerts nicht mehr,   
sie wird’s nicht aushalten, bei allem ist sie leer!“,  
Das Glas in meiner Hand, füllt sich mit bittren Tränen,   
sie werden langsam blutrot,  
den ich fühl mich bei allem wie tot.  
Und das Messer, noch blutverschmiert, zerschneidet meine Haut,  
und rotes Gold fließt meinen Arm hinab, hinein in das noch leere Grab.


End file.
